nekonokefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
This article is for new users of the game to understand the game more. This section will give out tips and info for a more enjoyable experience with the game. This article is '''not' for people who need help on the wiki, it's for people who need help with the game. If you need help with the wiki, contact an Administrator.'' How to download Download and install the game in order to play it. If you have an ANDROID/SAMSUNG device, downlod the game here. If you have an APPLE/iOS 'device, download the game here. '''DO NOT '''download the game from any untrusted, unknown, or unofficial websites. The links on this page are the official places to download, if you find it anywhere else, don't download it. Getting Started After downloading, start up the game (It should be on your home menu or app page). Everything may seem confusing first, but it's pretty simple, so don't give up! The gallery below will explain the basics, to see the images bigger and more clearly, click on the image. 1449501668068.png|Tap the cat to collect furballs! Swipe the floor with your finger to collect the ones that fall on the ground. 1449501713330.png|If you pet too much, the furballs will stop. You can collect more in a few minutes though. You can use the furballs to get more cats. 1449501784469.png|You can also use furballs to level up your cat. The higher level they are, the more furballs they will give! 1449501819882.png|You can also make items for your house using furballs, each item will take 29 seconds or a little bit longer to make. If you make an item, you get a diary note for your collection! 1449501867288.png|To pet the cat you want to pet, click their head in the cat menu until an icon saying "Best" appears. Cats also give the same amount of fur, so pick the one you like! List of cats and items Once you know the controls and the basic idea of the game, you should learn about the cats and items. Items, are for background appearance and unlock pages of the diary. The cats, can be unlocked by spending furballs (Which you unlock from petting the cats you already own). Click 'here to see the Cat Guide, or you can click here to see the Item Guide. If you're looking for the diary notes, click here to see the Diary Guide. Other notes *There are fifteen cats in the game, some of them are re-colors of each other. *Your cats cannot play with the items you make. *You unlock the diary when you create items, items are made with furballs you collect from your cats. *You cannot feed your cats, you can only pet them. *You can pet your cat by tapping on them. *Your cat will get annoyed if you don't clean up the furballs that fall off of them. *It is possible to turn of the music and sound effects, enter "Settings" for the game to change it. *If you leave your cats alone or ignore them for a long time they will get upset. If none of this helped you make a post in the Fourms or contact an administrator. Category:Guide